Why Germany Is Glad That He Doesn't Pay For Beer
by Vic-Mongona-is-awesome
Summary: Crack fic ! Hm... What's this I hear about Captain America, Mental Places, and lots of countries that are scarred for life? Who knows? Even I'm not exactly sure.


**Disclaimer: All I own is the the name Steve... So sad, I don't even have a yak. That's how bad my sucky child hood is! Even worse than Russia's...**

**Probably...**

**And this is a reader insert.**

**So, please do not keep saying "I-it's a r-reader inserrt! Th-that's i-ill...um...illi...uh.. against the l-laws of f-fanfiction!"**

**I am begging.**

**And no, I am pretty sure I am not like Sweden.**

**(But I am Swedish~! XD)**

* * *

><p>It all started a warm summer day when a certain ex-country's huge, but easily hurt pride was, well, exactly that, hurt.<p>

Prussia was running off to a bar, but right before he got in, a ..um.. blond haired kid in his late teens was laughing at him. (You know who that is right?)

"Shut the f*** up, b**tard!" The main person in this story screamed at the blond.

Hm... I guess that at least got him to stop laughing at the... albino, but now he's got a gun out.

I hope the poor white haired idiot realizes that guns hurt... Ok, not really, sorry, I'd probably start laughing, but after a while I might feel sad for him, maybe... Hehehe~

"Oh great! Now some chick is laughing at me? God, by any chance, are you laughing your arse off up there also?" Prussia yelled, staring dramatically at the sky above.

I 'burrowed' Russia's aura and said, "At least you didn't work really hard writing a paper, and rewriting it, only to find out that your dog ate it."

With that remark, the 'awesomeness' know as Prussia, curled up into a ball and cried for Germania (a.k.a. His da-da.).

...

Dragging him back home, I told Germany, "He might need therapy...".

Germany just looked at me, probably wondering if he should take me to the mental hostpital, along with the poor Prussian that is most likely scarred for life.

...

One of my friends (akaneXranma4ever, if you wanted to know...), said something along the lines of "Uh, Germany, you just go be... Germany, ok?"

"Ja," he replied, as he hauled me over his shoulder and just dragged his brother to the insane asylum.

"I'm not crazy!" I yelled as I slapped his back as hard as I could.

"Keep me away from this freak!" Prussia screamed, still being dragged. "West, help me!"

Then, uh... Japan popped out of mid-air... "We shall see." He said as he hang up the phone, that just got there?

While I was scared out of my mind, Germany asked the question everyone was thinking;

"Japan, vhere zhe crap did you come from?" He shouted, very OOC-ly.

Prussia was trembling as he asked, "W-west, d-do you have to go to th-the 'H-hospital', t-too?"

"Vell, bruder, you should be afraid. Be very afraid. Kolkolkol..." Is what he should have answered (Or at least I hoped he would...).

But, instead, he asked, "Vat do you mean, bruder?"

"Um... Nothing..." The Prussian stuttered.

...

After Germany let me go (His back was hurting...), I ran off to the closest phone booth thingy, and (Da da daaa~) changed into a Captain America costume! (That I got from America, of course~!)

"Do doo da dooo~!" I yelled as I went off to fight evil and global warming with a giant robot as a sidekick.

"What's she doing...?" Germany asked, kinda creeped out.

To which Japan simply answered, "Living the American Dream," and shrugged.

Prussia then high-fived the Japanese man, saying "Nice one, bro!"

"Have you drunk yourself stupid again, bruder?" Germany asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Nein! Why would the awesome me do that?"

"How knows?" The younger blond replied to the question his brother asked. (Yes, he replied a question to a ...question! Dun duun duuun~!)

...

When they got back home, Japan left and Prussia went to bed. (Apparently after I turned into 'Miss. Captain America', they forgot about the mental hospital...)

Germany went over to go ...um... watch Up? Yea, watch Up, 'cause it's an awesome movie, man!

But, while walking over to his living room, he almost passed out. Why? Mostly from the fact that his living room was completley filled with enough beer cans to bulid the Pyramids of Giza... in Europe! Hehehehehe~

Well, anyway, Germany sighed, but he really should have known that his bruder did drink himself stupid...

And, from that day on, Germany was glad that his bruder bought all the beer for their house and not him.

* * *

><p><strong>That's my story~! <strong>

**And I can't believe that I wrote two different stories on the same day! The world's gonna end!**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! The Maya's were right! Or was it the Inca's? Machu Pichu-ians? Still, they were right, whoever they were!**


End file.
